ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Characters of Lego James Bond
Characters for Lego James Bond 007 Unlocked Through Campaign James Bond (Mutiple Variants)- Mutiple features depending on variant. Expert Marksman and is always equipped with a pistol and a laser watch and has the ability to access low and medium level Mi6 doors. Unlocked after Mi6 Training. Q- Ability to hack any mainframe/computer and crafts faster than other charcters. Unlocked after Mi6 Training Felix Leiter (Mutiple Variants)- Expert Marksman and has access to CIA doors and has the ability to hire CIA mercanries to aid players in Liberations. Unlocked after Mr. Jones Quarrel: Expert boatsman and has a map of the Jamicia Hub. Unlocked after Investigating Crab Key. Honey Rider- Ability to super jump and is expert diver and wields a knife. Unlocked after Investigating Crab Key. Red Grant Maze( Train variant must be purchased later)- Super Strength and a garrot wire and access to S.P.E.C.T.R.E Doors. Unlocked after S.P.E.C.T.R.E. Island. Island Guard- Automatic Machine Gun and access to S.P.E.C.T.R.E doors. Unlocked after S.P.E.C.T.R.E Island. Kerim Bey- Access to hidden entrances in Istanbul and has variety of contacts in the city. Unlocked after Gyspy Camp. Tantiana Romanova: Super Jump and access to Russian Doors. Unlocked after Stealing the Lektor. Mexican Contact: Demolitions Expert and access to hidden chambers in Mexican hub. Unlocked after Explosive Event. Caddy: Excelent golfer and uses a golf club as a weapon. Unlocked after A Round of Golf. Kisch-Machine gun, access to Paramilitary troops and Goldfinger Doors. Unlocked after Operation Grand Slam. Pussy Galore- Super jump and the best pilot in the game. Unlocked after Private Jet. French Agent: Super jump and silenced weapon. Unlocked after Bouve's Apartment. Patricia Fearing- Ability to heal anyone to health and super jump. Unlocked after Health Club. Dominio- Super jump and exeptional diver. Unlocked after Junkanoo. Largo Scientist- Hack doors and highest expert in demolitions. Unlocked after Disco Volante. Mr. Henderson: Ability to escort players safely through Japan and access to secert Japanese facilities. Unlocked after Osato Industries. Aki: Expert in judo and karate and has super jump. Acces to Japanese Secert Doors. Unlocked after Docks. Tiger Tanaka (White Robe and Ninga)- Expert Marksman and in Karate, equipped with a pistol, ninga stars and has access to Japanes Secert Service doors and access to Japanese quick travel. Unlocked after Ninga School. Kissy Suzuki- Super jump and decent diver. Unlocked after Volcano Lair. Astronauts (1 and 2)- Ability to go into space. Unlocked after Volcano Lair. Tracy (Dress,ski)- Super Jump, excelent skater and skier. Decent in Hand to Hand Combat. Unlocked after Beach Front. Contact- Execlent Mountain Climber. Unlocked after Blofeld's Mountain Hideaway. Draco- Machine gun and access to mafia soldiers and has a series of attack helicopter at his flat in London. They are unlocked after players complete all Unione Corse side missions in London and Switzerland. Unlocked after Attacking Blofeld. Mafiaman Snow- Machine gun and has the ability activate Smuggling Missions in London. Unlocked after Attacking Blofeld. Bond Ally- Silenced Weaponary and expert in stealth. Unlocked after Killing Ernst Stravro Blofeld. Tiffany Case (Amsterdam, Bikini, Dress)- Super jump and ability to distract guards while in Bikini and Dress. Unlocked after Peter Franks. Willard Whyte- Ability to earn money via Casino and has a private helicopter which players unlock after completing his Casino Missions. Can get free items from Whyte owned businesses. Unlocked after Rescuing Willard Whyte. Strutter- Expert marksman and contacts in New York hub. Unlocked after White boy in Harlem. Solitaire- Ability to use Tarot Cards to dechiper puzzles for minikits and Red Bricks and find hidden paths in the environment. Can also sense certain danger ahead in the environment. Unlocked after Live and Let Die. Hired Killer- Expert Marksman. Unlocked after The Duel. Nick Nack- Access to short person doors and the ability to access all controls of the Funhouse without hacking. Unlocked after the Duel. Lt. Hip- Access to Mi6 Hong Kong training facilities and allies in the Hong Kong Police Department. Unlocked after Hong Kong. Hip's Nieces- Karate Masters. Unlocked after Karate School. Holly Goodnight- Super Jump and access to low level Mi6 doors. Unlocked after The Final Duel. Female Ally- Super Jump and expert skier. Unlocked after Ski Chase. Anya Amasova (pjs and dress)- Super jump, ability to hack Mi6 computers and access to KGB and Russian facilities and doors. Unlocked after Egypt. Naval Officer British- Access to British Battleships and machine gun. Unlocked after Liparus. Naval Officer American- Access to American Battleships and machine gun. Unlocked after Liparus. Flight attendent- Super Jump. Unlocked after Skies Over Africa. Holley Goodhead(Moonraker)- Super jump, access to space, CIA facilities and computer hacker. Unlocked after Drax Coperation. Jaws- Super Strength and metal teeth used to kill people. Unlocked after Battle in Space. Dolly- Super Jump and acces to Drax Space Doors. Unlocked after Battle in Space.